


Bloody Tease

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Alex in a skirt, Awkward Boners, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Teasing, mentions of Hannah organizing the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben tries to focus, it's hard when Alex wears a skirt, as hard as some parts of his anatomy are.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Bloody Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_veins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/gifts).



> here we go, skipping into rpf hell with my pals like stones on water

“Okay, lets try this again,” Alex said, “try going up at the end a bit more, emphasize that it’s meant as a question.” His voice was mildly detached as his eyes were fixed on the screen, all professional, and it didn’t help with the hard-on Ben was sporting under the recording table.

He read the line again and this time fumbled it up properly, so much that it made Alex look over at him. “You seem a bit out of it today,” he said, and there was the hint of a smile on his lips and Ben swore he must know what that bloody skirt he was wearing did to Ben.

“Slept badly,” he lied. “Just, let's get this over with okay.” Maybe then he could do a quick trip to the bathroom and take care of the problem that had been growing in his pants since Alex opened the door to let him into the house. Alex in a dark grey flowy silk skirt, matching high heels and shaved legs. 

He had a nearly bashful smile on his face, while Ben stared for a second, let out a breathless laugh when he caught himself. “That’s an outfit.” And Ben had wanted to bang his head against the doorframe over his own words.

“Do you like it?” Alex had asked. “Hannah got it for me.” And that had been a sobering up call, the little reminder that Alex wasn’t his to lust over and touch, even if the skirt looked soft and inviting. 

“I- yes- it’s- it suits you,” he had stammered out and the smile Alex’s had thrown him had temporarily stunned him back to silence and made his brain frizzle out. Nothing compared to when he realized he was standing in the house already and Alex did a little twirl, nearly overbalancing before Ben caught his arm. His heart was somewhere up in his throat, while Alex muttered out a thank you. He’d caught a glimpse of what was under the skirt then and that didn’t help with anything.

Now that Alex was sitting in his chair in the recording studio, skirt riding up his thigh a bit more, clinging tighter to his form and outlining the underwear he wore against his hips, Ben found his eyes wandering back there unwanted now and again. Imagining himself running his hands over the silk skirt and then under it, tracing the outline of the lace lingerie with his own hands and mouth.

They tried one more time and Ben fumbled his lines again. “Okay, let's take a short break and try again in five,” Alex said, getting up from his chair and stretching. Ben couldn’t help following the skirt line riding up with his eyes. “I’m getting some water,” Alex announced. “Do you want some too?” Ben mutely nodded, mouth feeling very dry.

While Alex was gone he tried to calm himself down, thinking of everything but Alex in a skirt, including Tim in a skirt doing his Trexel voice trying to seduce a broom, which should kill his erection fast. It did help, until Alex came back into the room, his skirt brushing against Ben’s bare arms as Alex placed the glass of water down, and Ben could feel the heat of Alex’ skin through it too. 

Alex’ phone beeped and Ben was glad that it distracted Alex before he could notice just how hard Ben was. Ben watched Alex’ smile at the text on his phone and then typing out a fast reply, smirking some more when he received an answer right away, before he looked up at Ben through his ridiculous eyelashes, catching him staring.

“Anything important?” Ben asked, trying to cover up why he was staring in the first place, his voice feeling scratchy. 

“Just Hannah,” Alex said and Ben nodded. He took a sip of water from his glass, trying to wet his dry mouth and swallow down the taste of an unpleasant but welcome reminder.

“She’s just asking if you fucked me over the table yet,” Alex continued nonchalantly as if he was reading out the weather. Ben spit out the water. “Or if you’re just quietly suffering your hard-on.”

“The fuck,” Ben cursed and gaped at Alex, heart back in his throat.

Alex smiled nearly innocently at him. “What? Oh, did I forget to tell you why she bought me the skirt?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Alex.” Ben ran a shaky hand over his face. 

“Not who I hoped you’d want to fuck, but…”

Ben let out a nearly hysterical laugh and only noticed Alex had come back over to him when he caught his breath. Which Alex was more than intent to knock from his lungs again, his hand sliding down between Ben’s legs, gripping his erection through his jeans. 

“So want to do something about that, or-”

“Please, fucking, _please.”_


End file.
